Survivor
by Edward-Hot
Summary: Bella is a people person. She has hundreds of friends, likes to go to night clubs, and in a great shape. Edward is the nice and quiet guy, the sweet and shy one. When both of them are recieved to the show "Survival", what will happen? EDXB


Hey everyone!!!

**I read a lot of stories about Edward and Bella getting together in different places instead of the regular plot of Twilight. So I wanted that Edward and Bella will get together at Survivor!!!**

**I'm from Israel, so 1)I don't know a lot about the American Survivor, so don't be mad if there's some mistakes, and 2) If there's any English mistakes (and there will be!) write me a review.**

**By the way, I rewrote that chapter, so everyone who read the other one, read that instead.**

**So, read, review, and have fun!**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

It was morning. I felt the heat of the sun on my skin, and heard the birds singing and the town starting its day.

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm 26. I have long, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm average height, skinny and very pale. A lot of my friends tell me I'm beautiful, but I usually don't see it. And I have a lot of friends. I don't try to show off; I really do have a lot of friends. I always was a people person. I always know just what to say or just what to do so people will like me.

I guess people will call me lucky. I was burn to a loving and rich family, but after 3 years, happened the most horrible thing in my life: my parents were killed in a car crash. But don't think I was left alone. I have 5 older brothers: Robert, Harry, Fred, Brandon and Chris, that are me best friends, and taught me everything I know. (except all the girly things, like hair and makeup and stuff like that. I learned those from my friends at school.) Growing with 5 older brothers, that even thought they were loving and caring, they were boys, made me tougher and stronger. I was in great shape my entire life, played basketball and soccer better than every boy at my class, and was the only girl that beat the school bullies in fights.

But of course, there's a down side: big brothers are big brothers, and through high school, I only had one boyfriend, and that relationship didn't end well, so until now, I'm trying to avoid dating, which depress a lot of suitors.

And there were always suitors: boys that heat on me in bars and stalked me afterward, boys that my friends paired me with, and boys from the university (I study medicine). My best friend Cameron, always say that I'm just stubborn for rejecting all of them, but I know she understands me. After all, she saw me after the only boyfriend I had broke up from me.

I've known Cameron since 1st grade. The teacher set us at the same table, and we clicked. We always picked the same lessons, did everything together, and she was the person I will call at 3:00 AM. We are the same in many ways, but different in many more.

I got up, organized my bed, and turn on the stereo. I love music of all kinds, and I'm never tired of it. I put on a light blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of denim shorts, and put on the album "It's not me, it's you" by Lilly Allen, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

_Oh, he treats me with respect_

_He says he loves me all the time_

_He calls me fifteen times a day_

_He likes to make sure that I'm fine_

_You know I've never met a man_

_Who's made me feel quite so secure_

_He's not like all the other boys_

_They're all so dumb and immature_

"There's just one thing, that's getting in the way." I hummed with the song as I made some toast and an omelet for me and for Cameron, which was supposed to arrive at 10:00. My dog, Luni, bundled on the sofa.

I had Luni for 5 years, since my first day at university.

_Flashback_

* * *

_I walked toward the biggest building in 10 miles radius._

_"We're starting university today!!! Yay!" Cameron jumped up and down next to me._

_"Stop jumping, people are staring at us." I grinned. It didn't really bothered me. As long as I remember, Cameron was a hyper girl. That was one of the many things I liked about her._

_Suddenly, I heard a sob._

_"Did you hear that?" I asked Cameron._

_"Hear what?" She asked._

_"That sobbing sound." I started walking toward the sobbing. And there, on the dirty floor of an abandoned alley, lying helplessly, was a dog._

_He was dirty, and bleeding. His leg was turned in a strange angle, like it was broken. His black and brown fur was unkemt, messy, and filthy. His honey brown eyes seemed pleading for help._

_I've seen hundreds of abandoned and injured dogs in my life, but this one was different. The sight of him pinched my heart. I just couldn't leave him there, dying._

_"We have to take him." I said._

_"What?! Have you gone mad?! He's probably carrying diseases, and he can bite you!" Cameron started to freak out._

_"I just can't leave him here." I said, and lifted him. He burried his head in my armpit, and whimpered. But I felt that he was a little better, and I knew I was going to save him._

* * *

I was excited and nervous. Yesterday, I've been told that I passed to the last level of sorting to the show "Survivor". I was very proud of myself. The producers told me I will get a letter telling me if I got in or not in a few days.

It took me a long time to pass all the sorting and tests. First, when I came to the first audition, I didn't thought I'll pass. But I passed it. And in the next one, when I was asked to come wearing a bikini, and was told to eat a worm (then I was happy for the boyish education I got) I thought I was going out, but I passed. And the last one, when the interviewer asked me a lot of personal questions, I doubted I will make it.

But I did.

It was 09:56. I heard a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow (**god, I wish I could do it!**) Cameron was always late, so who it be?

I opened the door, and saw two men, One of them holding a big TV camera.

I blinked twice, and reached out for the paper. I walked inside to read it. The camera guy followed me.

"Hey, we're from the 'Survivor' production. You passed the last sorting level and got to the show. We need to film you opening the door, and then you need to read out loud the note we'll give you. You'll have one phone call, and then you'll put on sport shoes, and we'll go."

I stood there, shocked, for a few seconds. And then I got a hold on myself, and nodded.

"Okay, you need to look like you open the door for the first time." And then they stepped out.

I waited a couple of seconds, and then there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Isabella Swan?" One of the men asked.

"Yes" I said.

The guy handed me a little roll of yellow paper. I opened it, and read out loud:

_Dear survivors,_

_Congratulations! You passed the last level of sorts, and got to the show!_

_No time for chit-chat. You have one phone call, and 10 minutes to prepare yourself to the challenge that is coming to you!_

The man with the camera held up a sign that said 'Tell us how you feel about that.'

"I'm shocked! I didn't think I will get to the show. I'm also very happy." I said.

Then there was another knock on the door. I looked at the clock. 10:08. _That_ was Cameron.

I opened the door. Cameron looked at the camera, and then at me, and then she screamed "You got to the show!!!"

We jumped up and down like 5 year old kids.

I asked her to take care of Luni while I'm gone, and tell to my brothers that I'm gone.

Then, I put on my sport shoes, and started walking toward the biggest adventure of my life.

* * *

**That's all. I hope you like it!.**

**Please review, and I'll update soon!!!**


End file.
